


Temptation

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the fleshpots of Umbar, an irresistible force meets an immovable object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

_ Warning - This story is rated PG13 and not suitable for young children. _

_With thanks to Raksha_

"Want some company, traveller?"

The man, who was elsewhere called Thorongil, looked up from his drink to meet the girl's eyes. She was pretty for a tavern pleasure-woman, still young with clear skin and lustrous black hair, which reminded him of Arwen's.

Arwen! How he ached for her presence.

"Does she not please you?" The innkeeper's voice interrupted his reverie. The girl's eyes widened with fear. Thorongil knew she would be punished if he rejected her.

"She pleases me." He tossed the man a coin.

The girl led him by the hand towards the stalls at the back. The cries of pleasure from behind the curtains left no doubt as to the nature of the customers' gratification.

"Come!" She slowly started to unfasten her robe, revealing shapely curves beneath it. Swiftly, Thorongil averted his eyes.

He sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. "I must go now," he told his companion.

"I thought you wanted pleasure?"

_What man does not_? Thorongil thought.  _But one alone can satisfy me_.

"There is no need for shyness." She sat down beside him.  Suddenly, she was kissing him, her full sensuous mouth pressing against his own. Her hands fumbled with Thorongil's robe. Her silken tresses fell across his face. They smelt of jasmine.

He was a man. She was a woman and a fair one.

Thorongil hastily rose to his feet. "My friends await me," he lied. "I will tell your master you pleased me greatly."

"I do not understand."

"I cannot give myself to you. I must prove worthy of my heart's desire."

He stumbled out into the street; eager to put this place and its unsavoury temptations behind him. The sooner he could leave Umbar the better.

If he could not be joined with Arwen, he would remain forever alone.


End file.
